Cirque d'Horreur
by Sarcastic Proserpine
Summary: [AU] A pale hand reached out to him, thin fingers trying to grasp his wrist. The face was hidden in the shadows, save for white eyes that looked at him with an expression full of sorrow. Soft whisperings reached his ears. “… Run away…”
1. The night it rained blood

_**Cirque d'Horreur **_

**Summary: _A pale hand reached out to him, thin fingers trying to grasp his wrist. The face was hidden in the shadows, save for white eyes that looked at him with an expression full of sorrow. Soft whisperings reached his ears._**

"… _**Run away…**_

…**_Run or they will capture you too…"_**

**_0o0o0o0o0 _**

**A/N: Another fragmentation of my insane imagination!! XD I had a nightmare, and when I woke up I could remember every detail. Weird, but it turned out to be quite a source of inspiration. X) So, enjoy please!**

**_0o0o0o0o0_**

**_- Chapter one: The night it rained blood. -_**

Wheels rattled severely on the inequality of the road, stones crunching under the weight. The carriage moved forward in a hurried rapidity, almost as if the devil Himself was right behind it. A young man who was sitting inside the vehicle, tapped impatiently against the dusty window.

"How long before we will arrive?"

The charioteer flicked his hat. "Not too long, Sir Uchiha."

The other leaned back, heaving a sigh.

There was an oppressive atmosphere present, hanging in the air like a miasmatic cloud and slowly suffocating him.

Surely, it was because of this sultry barrow.

Yes, that had to be it.

He decided to set a window open, to let some of the fresh evening air breeze in his face. Closing his eyes he inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with sweet respiration.

Ah, much better.

A drop was felt on his cheek. His eyelids opened again, dark eyes glancing at the obscure sky showing through the forest. Was it raining?

Another drip. Lifting his hand, the dark-haired man wiped the fluid away with a finger and looked at it.

Red.

He tasted with his tongue, the taste of iron invading his senses.

It was raining blood.

Something moved at the corner of his eyes. Swiftly turning his head, his gaze met with the lifeless eyes of the waggoner who lay on his bench in an awkward position. Blood dripped out of his wide-open mouth, a large secant was drawn along his neck, bare flesh hanging in shreds around the incision.

A silhouette that was bent over the body, turned around and faced him. A sadistic grin appeared on his repulsive countenance, showing rotten teeth.

"Ahhh, look what we have here… A little Aristocrat…"

Dark eyes narrowed, a scowl appeared on the face of the young man.

'If that ghoul thinks I'm just a weak rich boy, he is severely mistaken…'

The door was opened and another man jumped in, a knife glistering in his hand. "You're dead meat, boy!" The smug look on his face betrayed his overconfidence.

The other just smirked. "The name is Uchiha Sasuke… and I believe that it is you who will be dead meat…"

Before the robber could even react, he pulled out a knife of his own and thrusted it deeply into the chest of the villain. A low grumble was heard before the man spewed deep red blood, staining his already dirty clothes. Stumbling backwards he fell out of the door opening and hit the ground, right before the wheels of the carriage drove over him. As the sickening crack of a skull was heard, the dark-haired man grinned slightly before jumping out of the vehicle himself too. He could hear the shouting of the other villain as he rolled into the bushes, protecting himself with his arms.

The hysterical whinny of the horses echoed through the nightly forest when the thief lost control over the carriage and the vehicle capsized before pounding into a large tree. The whinnying faded slowly as the young man crawled out of the bushes, cursing the gods for this unfortunate event. He winced slowly upon feeling a stinging pain at his leg. Looking down he saw a gash, blood streaming out of it and trickling down his leg. The Uchiha cursed another time and slowly heaved himself up, leaning on his good leg.

Terrific.

What could he do now? He estimated that he was approximately 60 miles from the closest civilization; one would say that was too far away to walk with an injured leg.

The scowl deepened. He was not an Uchiha for nothing. Trained in fighting sports by the best, he had learned to never give up. So that meant walking.

Limping a bit, the young man disengaged himself through the thick grove, slapping away a few annoying mosquitoes away in the process.

Suddenly he halted.

Wait.

The presence of mosquitoes meant that there was water close by too. He should better drink something, for he didn't know if he would find anything else on his way.

As Sasuke continued to walk, he was too focused to notice that the sound of insects flying around him was no longer there.

While stumbling towards the source of water, a chilling feeling suddenly dawned upon his senses. A shiver travelled through his spine and he scowled again.

What exactly was the meaning of it?

Never been truly afraid in his entire life, he thought this sense of prospective dread was rather strange. As he looked around, he finally noticed something.

Save for his own footsteps and regulated breathing pattern, there was no sound.

No nightly forest dwellers sneaking around, no owls flying over while hunting for prey, no crickets performing their evening concert, no wind breezing through the leafs.

No sound at all.

How particular.

Although he was worried in the tiniest bit that he apparently was stranded in some weird haunted forest, the dark-haired man kept on walking to his destination: a temporary solution to lessen his thirst.

Finally he arrived at a clearing. His onyx eyes gazed over the sight, seeing dark water a few foot away. It didn't matter to him that it didn't exactly looked inviting. It didn't matter to him that a strange rippling in the middle cleaved the surface, either.

But what did matter to him though, was that a young woman was sitting at the other side of the water, hugging her slim frame. He exhaled slowly, not able to tear his gaze away. She looked beautiful, like a lily blooming in the middle of the night.

A twig broke under his feet as he softly moved closer to the enchanting sight.

Pale eyes looked up.

For one, single moment they stared at each other, losing themselves in each other's gaze. The world around them disappeared, time no longer existed.

And then she disappeared.

Just like that she was gone within a blink of an eye, like a small butterfly flying away to the white clouds.

Like a flower petal being carried away by the wind.

He felt himself being consumed by the darkness, no longer seeing the water that had seemed to beckon him. Cursing softly he took another step, but was held by a soft touch.

A pale hand reached out to him, thin fingers trying to grasp his wrist. The face was hidden in the shadows, save for white eyes that looked at him with an expression full of sorrow. Almost inaudible whisperings reached his ears.

"… _Run away…_

…_Run or they will capture you too…" _

His coal black orbs widened a little upon hearing the soft-spoken warning.

'They'?

Did she mean more robbers?

Breathing tickled in his ear; he spun around swiftly to see who it was, but his eyes met only more darkness. Arms wrapped around him, embracing his tall form almost unnoticeable. He stiffened as a hand ran through his hair.

"_Please… leave…_

_I don't want them to get you too…"_

Ghostlike whisperings reached his hearing once again, this time he answered them.

"Who are 'they', of who you speak so frightened?" Talking hoarsely, he found that he almost lost his voice due to the strange being that had wrapped its soft arms around him.

The arms let him go out of their embrace and a pale face appeared in the darkness, the same moonlike eyes stared into his own. A sad smile graced pink lips.

"_I cannot answer your question…Forget me and this ominous place, never return anymore…Run."_

He smirked, having his original confidence back. "I don't take orders from strangers."

The girl in front of him sighed, her breathing breezing alongside his face. _"I am very sorry… But you have t…"_

Her soft voice was interrupted by the flowing of water. Pale eyes widened in utter horror and she turned around, before looking back at him again.

"_Please run… They are coming! Leave while I will try to distract them…" _Her eyes held a tinge of desperation now, urging him to leave immediately.

His smirk didn't leave his lips. "I am not afraid of some minor villains…"

The sound of waves rose and so did the fear in the eyes of the young woman. _"You do not understand! They are not who you think they are…" _Tears shimmered in her eyes, one drop fell onto the ground. They both looked as it faded and a beautiful white flower grew in its place, glowing in the dark like a faint star.

Sasuke was shocked. "How did you do that?"

A soft smile graced her lips before it faded as soon as it had come. _"That doesn't matt…"_

A blood-curling howl was heard and out of nowhere a large slithery tentacle suddenly wrapped itself around her waist tightly, trying to pull her to the water that was as black as soot. A silent scream left her mouth as she looked at him and gave her final warning. _"Please… Run...!"_

Stupefied, he looked as she didn't even fight the greasy thing and saw another one coming, reaching out and enfolding itself around her lips. White eyes widened before slowly closing.

He slapped himself to awake out of the sinister trance and ran towards the now unconscious girl, who was already until her knees in the obscure water. A third tentacle arose out of the liquid, trying to get a hold of his ankle. Swiftly he evaded the slimy thing and grabbed a pale wrist.

The Uchiha cursed as he felt the resistance of the being that had a hold on her and reached into his pocket with his free hand. A knife was stabbed deeply into greasy skin, and immediately a low roaring was heard from under the surface of the lake. He saw the tentacle loosen its grip around the girl.

But just as he slightly smirked in triumph, he felt something wrapping around his injured leg. Wincing in pain as the salt water sipped into his wound, he still refused to let go.

Another snake-like arm encircled his arm smoothly, as if forcing him to let go of the girl. When he didn't budge, the tentacle strengthened its grip violently, to the point of almost snapping his arm. He let out a soft groan of pain, but still refused to lose her.

Something slimy swiftly touched his cheek before surrounding his face, covering his mouth and nose. Sasuke gagged at the disgusting feeling of something slithery trying to suffocate him, but couldn't do anything to escape out of the death grip. Fighting against the being that held him, he noticed that his eyelids were getting heavier and heavier with each passing second.

'No. NO! I can't fall asleep! **Damnit!**'

Cursing inwardly, he now fought against the sleep that tried to overwhelm him. Glancing over at the girl he saw that she was almost completely underwater, her raven hair flowing on the surface before she was engulfed by the dark arms of water. It was then that he ceased his battle and let himself being pulled in the water by the creature that he had believed only existed in fairy tales.

The last thought that echoed through his mind before the world went black was that maybe he should have let himself gotten killed by those morons.

**_- End of Chapter one - _**

**A/N: Well, that was the first chapter!! Hope you liked it. :) Please review, because I really need an ego boost right now. Tuesday Maths-test…. - -' Yeah, I'm screwed. **


	2. The girl that cried flowers

_**Cirque d'Horreur**_

_**0o0o0o0o0**_

**A/N: Yes, it's me again, the annoying author!! XD My maths-test went well, if you want to call an 'F' good…T-T He he… I really don't want to know what I'll get on my school-report… -sighs- Well, at least I became much more happier when I read all of your reviews. :D Thank you all very, very much for the support!!! I really appreciate them and they made me want to write even faster. :3**

_**0o0o0o0o0**_

**_- Chapter two: The girl who cried flowers. -_**

_He felt his heart thumping, beating severely in his throat as the imminent sound of rolling waves rushing up echoed in his ears, sudden weight crushing down on him, taking his last breath away._

_Water._

_Dark water. _

_It was everywhere around him and weighing down heavily, filling his mouth and nose, slowly pushing him into the direction of his inevitable destiny: drowning to death. _

_His strangely heavy body sunk away in the depths of cold and numbing liquid, and not able to do anything to save himself he opened his eyes. _

_Darkness…_

_Oh, the darkness…_

_It was blinding him, suffocating him, strangling him…_

_He couldn't breathe anymore._

_But just as he wanted to surrender, a light touch was felt. Tiredly opening his eyes once again, he was shocked to see another living creature in front of him, shining like a summoned angel. _

_Said creature stared back at him through the insurmountable water with moonstone eyes, reaching out a pale hand._

_She smiled. _

_It soothed him, a warm sensation flooding through his paralyzed limbs and veins. Lifting his own hand too, he attempted to grab her smaller one. _

_Fingers almost touched. _

_And then, from out of the perilous depths, thick tentacles smoothly wrapped themselves around the body of the girl, hauling her away out of his reach into invisibility. _

_As he opened his mouth to yell, water filled his lungs so suddenly he felt the life slip out of him, like sand sliding through fingers._

_Darkness came once again. _

_**0o0o0o0o0**_

A sudden cough was heard.

Eyelids cracked open, coal-black orbs suspiciously glanced around as the owner inhaled deeply, panting a little.

Again, nothing but darkness. It was like a morbid déjà-vu.

Just him and the empty, intangible obscurity.

Feeling quite numb, he tried to regain his breathing again; it was erratic, like he had traversed long distances mere seconds ago. Attempting to move his fingers, he grunted slightly as they were still frozen, unable to make a fist.

The nauseating scent of sulphuric acid filled his nose, almost making him throw up. It was as if a slithery snake crawled through his intestines, letting poisonous fangs sink deeply into his flesh while hissing malevolent in the darkness.

Why was it this dark?

It had to be day by now, presumably noon. Although he couldn't see the sky, he was sure the sun had to be shining its bright light upon the earth right now.

He tried to glance around again, but it held no avail as it was still as pitch-black as before. Finally getting a bit of a feeling back in his insensible limps, he decided to sit so that he could take a better look around in this foreign room.

A slight grunt was heard as a body was heaved up slowly to sit on the cold floor and leaned back against the bare wall, head aching with a painful headache and uncommon memories from the previous night.

A slightly shaking hand reached up to throbbing temples.

…It had only been another nightmare. Just a weird projection that his twisted mind had come up with to mock him.

Yes.

It never actually happened, only within his own head.

Just another dream, like the one with those filthy tentacles that had pulled him into the coal black water.

Now, if he could only find out where he was, he would...

"A-Ah, you're aw-awake…"

Sasuke bolted up upon hearing the soft voice cutting through the eerie silence, but was immediately jerked back by an unexpected force. Cursing as he hit the floor with a thud, he glared around to see the source of those whispered words. "Who said that?!"

A hand was suddenly put on his mouth. "Pl-Please, do not speak that l-loud…! They'll h-hear us…" A frantic breath was felt on his face.

'Like I care…' Trying to move his legs once again, he found that they were tied completely, a thick rope encircling his limbs tightly. It strangely smelled of sulphur, too.

…All right. So it hadn't entirely been a nightmare. But he was sure that those tentacles that had pulled him into the disgusting water hadn't been real at all.

They just couldn't be.

The velvet-like hand left his mouth, a sob was heard. "I am… so s-sorry… It is a-all my fault…"

The Uchiha sighed, looking at the direction the sob had come from. Bit by bit his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, and minutes later he could distinguish the silhouette of a person. Squinting his eyes, he finally recognized her: the same girl from his strange 'dreams', her pale eyes shining with sadness.

The girl that could cry flowers.

And as if on cue, a single tear fell. He saw it dripping onto the hard floor of stone.

Intently Sasuke stared at the spot, as if to seek proof that it all was just a prolongation of his strange nightmares. Surely, a flower couldn't bloom on ordinary lifeless bricks, could it?

His presumptions were proven wrong. A single white flower bloomed on the cold floor, as if the stale room was a natural habitat for the flora. He blinked before looking up at the weird being in front of him. Said strange being had a sad smile on her lips.

"No… your eyes did not fool you. It really is…" She bent over and plucked the fragile flower, holding it like it was the most precious treasure of the entire planet. "…a flower. A Hellebore, t-to be precise…" The girl crouched down in front of him, unfolding her hands to show the flower.

The Uchiha took a look before scoffing. "What is it exactly that makes this _weed_ so special?"

She seemed hurt by his offending words, but said nothing of it. Instead, she answered his query. "If you brew it the right way, it is quite poisonous…"

He backed away a little, back pressing even more in cold bricks of the solid wall. "Why are you holding it, then?!"

The girl raised a finger to her lips, eyes moving from one side to another a bit panicked. "P-Please, not so loud…!"

He scowled. "Do not tell me to be quiet. I can talk whenever I want."

A hint of slight annoyance shined into white eyes before fading away again. "I'm not g-giving you orders, I am merely trying to save your s-soul…"

Lips formed a thin line. "Whatever."

The girl leaned closer to him, whispering so softly it was almost inaudible. "Sasuke… I am t-truly sorry..."

The other was a tad surprised, for the third time in a row. "How do you know my name?"

A sad smile appeared. "I know a lot of things… Every minute of the n-night I wish I didn't, though. I am a cursed person, bound to w-wander here like a lost soul. But you are still free, as far a-as we can speak." Gesturing to the thick rope that tied his legs together, she continued. "I can't help you escape from here at this moment… It is too late for th-that now. But I will find a way out for you soon. I p-promise." Determination shone intensely now.

Warmth settled itself in his heart again. Who was this girl, trying to help him when she was stuck herself?

"What about you?"

The smile disappeared. "Like I-I said… There is no way out for me… I am a l-lost spirit, no longer able to reach the light… But it is not too la-late for you. Until the time comes to escape, you will have to survive, though…"

He was fairly sure now that the young woman in front of him had to be hallucinating. "I do not understand you at all…"

Getting impatient, Sasuke tried to untie the rope that was circled around his limbs. He didn't know where he was, who 'they' were and why this girl was so afraid. It pissed him off. He hated it when he was literally and figuratively left in the dark, with _zero_ knowledge of what was going on.

Apparently, the girl sensed his distress. "You must feel angry… I u-understand."

He looked up, dark eyes boring a hole into opal ones. "No, I am not." The irritation in his tone did not quite support his statement. She sighed. "I can help, if you want me to… But since you are th-thinking I'm delusional, m-maybe I should leave…"

He was a bit taken aback by the fact that the woman apparently could read minds, but did not show it. "No. Stay." A large hand gripped a thin wrist.

The girl looked from her wrist up to him and he quickly withdrew his hand, as if he had burned himself. "All right, s-since you are asking me so f-friendly." She smiled genuinely for the first time since they had met. "I cannot explain it to you n-now… It is too strange for an ou-outsider to believe. But you will l-learn soon enough what exactly is g-going on." She stared down at the ground, unable to look the other in the eyes. "I… I wish I could h-help you now… But you will have to w-wait."

He groaned impatiently. "If you really want to help, untie this damned rope!"

A hand suddenly rested on his sore leg. Wincing upon feeling cold skin touching his aching wound he moved to swat her hand away, but was held by a sudden warmth ness.

It invaded his senses and flowed smoothly through his veins, warming his limbs up and let the vague numbness disappear completely. The smarting of the wound faded also, leaving only a divine tingling. It comforted him in a strange way.

As the cool fingers left his leg, he glanced and saw no wound; as far as he could see in the darkness, the only evidence that there had been an injury was indicated by the dried blood that was stuck on his clothes.

The Uchiha closed his eyes. It seemed that the girl in front of him was more than it seemed at first sight. "Thank you."

He heard her smiling. "You are most welcome. It is the o-only thing I can take away, though…"

He opened his eyes again, ignoring her sad remark. "I suppose you can't tell me where we are?" The question had lingered on his tongue for a while now. She waited a while before she answered him.

"I'm afraid you will not believe me, no matter how I would say it…"

A smirk appeared. "Try me."

She stared intently into his black eyes. "...We are… no longer among the living beings…"

Sasuke scoffed. "Yes. And now the _actual_ answer, please."

But before she could answer, a strange sound was heard suddenly, echoing through the room and hanging around them like a miasmatic cloud.

Moonstone orbs widened with fright, eyelids closing and opening again. A sweat drop travelled down her temple as the girl glanced at him. "I-I have to l-leave… If t-they find me here…"

He interrupted her stuttering. "Wait. Tell me at least your name." It wasn't a question, more a demand. The girl only looked at him, lips parting slightly before closing.

And then, she vanished. Again.

Sasuke wanted to shout, but before he even could open his mouth he was stopped by her soothing voice, although she wasn't present any longer.

"M-My name is… Hinata…"

It echoed in his mind, calming him in a strange way.

But the appeasing silence was interrupted by the sound of a lock being unlocked harshly. The door was opened with a creak, an appalling face smirked wickedly at him. Sickly pale skin that held a tinge of grey blocked his sight, red eyes gleaming in the dark were staring at him predatorily.

"Why, hello there, _**human**._"

Sasuke closed his eyes.

It seemed that the girl hadn't been as delusional as he had thought. That or he had to be dreaming yet again.

That was it. He had just fallen asleep by the lulled syllables of her name, drifting away to the strange kingdom of deformed thoughts.

He did not look as the ugly creature approached, towering over him and mocking his pathetic situation. He did not look as it licked its lips with a black, serpent-like tongue, razor-sharp theeth shimmering in the dark. He did not look, just sat there calmly, trying to convince himself that he was just having a very lively nightmare.

'_It is just a chimera…_

…_just a figment of my hallucinating mind...'_

The faint scent of a flower mixed with sulphur reached his nostrils, hanging in the musty air and almost suffocating him. Eyelids opened slowly, dark eyes meeting with the fragile petals of a white flower.

Damn.

She had left that _weed_ with him.

The plant was twirled in front of his eyes by clawed fingers before it was taken away.

Sulphurous vapour overpowered the fading floral scent; it made him nauseous.

Horrible deformed lips parted into a malicious sneer. "It seems that our little flower has paid you a… **visit**..."

The creature reached an arm out, grotesque hands covered with disgusting chaps and scabs were put on the rope that intertwined around his legs. Sasuke slightly flinched as the rope suddenly caught fire. He squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the unbearable pain of hot, sweltering flames burning his skin.

But nothing was felt, save for the feeling of the by fire consumed rope gliding off of his legs, remnants of threads smouldering after. The flames had miraculously disappeared into nothingness.

Sasuke tried to reach into his pocket unnoticeably for the creature, planning to finish the... _thing_ off and after that would be done, running off to find the flower girl.

"If you are looking for those funny little toys, you will find nothing."

The atrocious fingers were lifted and were roughly put on his shoulders, long nails painfully digging in his skin and heaving him up with a single movement. The being still wore a repugnant sneer on its gruesome countenance, red eyes shined with unconcealed sadism.

"Now that you have met me, it would be only appropriate if you meet the rest…"

**_- End of chapter two - _**

**A/N: And that was chapter two!!! Sorry, it was probably very vague… - -; I will try to clear it all up in the next chapter. If you want to know more about the Hellebore/Helleborus, look on Wikipedia! It's quite interesting. I already had a complete story about the flower in my head, and when I researched to find a fitting one, I stumbled on this one. I will adjust the use and stuff a little, and then it'll fit perfectly. But in any case, next time you'll find out where Sasuke exactly is, who/what the weird being is and what Hinata has to do with it all! But you're welcome to guess. :) Let's see what your imagination whispers to you!**


	3. The nightmare that laughed

_**Cirque d'Horreur**_

_**0o0o0o0o0**_

**A/N: Jesus! More than**** a month ago since I've last updated! I'm so sorry, everyone… I don't really have a good excuse, save for the fact that I've got a few personal problems. But that's not really an excuse. –sighs- Sorry that I'm rambling on again, at least I can still write:) Please forgive me for not updating for so long and…. please review? –pleading look- It would make this little author very happy! XD**

_**0o0o0o0o0**_

_**-**__** Chapter three: The nightmare that laughed. - **_

It was blinding him.

Hot flames of indomitable fire grazed his skin, like a burning feather. His limbs twitched inhumanly in order to escape the excruciating pain, but it was ineluctable to wrest himself from the sweltering heat.

The pain…

Oh, the unbearable pain…

He opened his mouth to scream but soft breaths of kindled warmth filled his lungs immediately, suffocating him slowly with fragile hands.

He wanted to die.

His tortured eyes opened for one last time, wanting to catch a glance of the world that he would leave behind him forever.

…And then there was that _face_ again.

It grinned maliciously at him, eyes as red as the flames that surrounded them both.

Lips were moulded into an appalling sneer, the black tongue licking a row of razor-sharp teeth.

"_Like what you feel, boy…?" _

_**0o0o0o0o0**_

His body shot up, bending forwards in a strange way.

The hawking sound of himself throwing up echoed in his ears, while his hands clawed frantically at his arms, his legs and his face, fearfully searching for burnings.

Nothing.

Fingers resting on his cheek, the young man calmed down a little while his ragged breathing slowed steadily.

...Another dream.

Another scrupulously vivid nightmare, bits of it still haunting his mind, clouding his vision with vague images.

He wiped his mouth off with his arm, not caring that he wore expensive clothes; they were messed up anyway. Spitting a few times to exile the bitter taste of bile, the disgusting acid refused to leave his mouth.

Sadistic laughter suddenly echoed in his ears.

He lifted his head so fast that he was certain he would suffer from a whiplash. But before he could adjust to the dark, his vision was once again filled with the sight of fire surrounding him.

He flinched a little; pieces and bits of his chimera returned again, laughing at his fear.

Long nails suddenly dug into his shoulder, roughly putting him onto his two feet.

He glanced around while the smell of sulphur was stronger than ever, attacking all of his senses and sending the bile high up in his throat once again.

And finally he saw them.

Laughing.

Whispering.

Staring.

Sneering.

Mocking him.

He narrowed his eyes to get a better look at the creatures; something he maybe shouldn't have done.

Fear crept up again, slowly…

…slowly.

Strangling him, closing grotesque claws around his neck and squeezing the life out of him.

'…_No…_

_No!_

_Why were they looking at him?!_

_**WHY?!?**__**'**_

He whipped his head around, frantically searching for a way out of this nightmare that had come to life. But everywhere he looked, he only saw _them._

Predatory countenances baring sharp teeth, looking like they had walked straight out of a morbid fairytale. They seemed to come closer to him each passing second, threateningly nearing while smirking evilly. But when he blinked, they had returned to the shadows again, looking at him from out of the dark while the arms of fire were reflected in their red eyes.

Whispering faces, pointing long and sharp nails at him as if he were some sort of attraction in the zoo.

Laughter and soft whisperings filled his ears.

God.

Oh, God…

He felt naked, so terribly _naked_… exhibited to a strange and perilous world not his own.

'_I have got to get away from this…' _Making a move to step away, the claws that had never left his shoulder sunk deeper into his flesh, earning a scowl from the owner.

"I would not do something foolish, boy."

He dared to take a peek to the side.

Dark orbs met with blood red ones, seemingly mocking his pathetic situation once again.

'_Pathetic human creature…_

_Pathetic!_

_**Pathetic!'**_

The words echoed in his mind, hung around him like flies would do around a corpse. But those words were what made him find himself back again, returning to his body.

He was an Uchiha.

An Uchiha.

**An Uchiha!**

'I am not pathetic…'

'_What was that, boy?'_ The voice was back again.

'I am not pathetic.'

'_I cannot hear you…' _He could almost feel the menacing smirk.

"I AM NOT PATHETIC!"

The whispering broke down, sneers faltered a little. Black snake-like tongues licked crusted lips.

The young man glanced around. Maybe it hadn't been the wisest thing to yell out loud here. But he no longer cared. If he were to die, then be it with pride.

"I do not know why I am here, but I demand that you… _creatures_ release me." His head was lifted in a haughty manner, coal black eyes looking around without blinking once, daring the silhouettes to come and get him.

But his display of pride didn't last for long. The claws left his shoulders, but came back with inhuman force at the back of his neck.

A crack was heard.

The Uchiha fell, lips parted in a pained groan. Before his world went black, he could hear that voice again.

"Yes! You have seen it with your own eyes. Humans are still the proud and arrogant creatures as always…"

That voice…

He recognized it suddenly. It had already haunted him for so long…

'…_So long…' _

_**0o0o0o0o0**_

'_Pathetic…_

…_Pathetic…_

…_Pathetic..._'

_Lips formed a trembling pout. "I'm not pathetic!" The young boy shouted towards the silhouette that hided in the shadows. Only the red eyes were visible in the dark. _

_Red eyes that were directed towards him._

_He shrunk back even more, back pressed into the head of his bed. _

_Why was the monster always coming to him? _

_Staring and mocking, every single night?_

_The eight-year-old did not understand it at all. It had been going on for several years now. That creature would come, scolding his weakness and sometimes letting out a sadistic laughter. _

_Why?_

_He had been asking himself that for a long time. He never dared to ask the dreadful question out loud, though. Afraid for the answer, scared for what the monster might do to him. When he asked his big brother if a scary monster would come and visit him at night too, he had laughed. Laughed and ticked his forehead, assuring the younger Uchiha that what he had seen was nothing more than a very lively nightmare, created by his own, childish fear and overactive imagination._

_Sasuke had believed those wise words of his big brother, and finally dared to go back to his bedroom again. _

_But when the monster returned__ again, staring at him with those eyes, his trust was swept away in mere seconds. _

_Just like now. _

_He was so, SO scared…_

_Afraid of the big monster._

'_It is merely created out of your own imagination, Sasuke. Do not be foolish and do not feel scared. You are an Uchiha. Grow up and behave like one._'_ The scolding words of his brother echoed in his mind, and little Sasuke suddenly realized it._

_He __**was**__ an Uchiha. _

_And an Uchiha was never scared. _

_So, with that in mind, the child opened its mouth. _

"_Why are you here?" Maybe the monster would go away if he spoke up to him._

_But the red eyes never __disappeared. And the answer never came. _

'_Pathetic…_

_Pathetic…_

_Pathetic…' _

_**0o0o0o0o0**_

Soft fingers rested on his forehead. They were cold.

Cold, but he liked the feeling of them.

Cracking his eyes open, his dark ones met with a worried white gaze.

"S-Sasuke?"

He didn't answer her, just tried to sit up. The fingers left their place.

Damn.

It seemed that this was gradually becoming a common happening.

Soft hands supported him while he sat, his body shivering a little. He didn't know if that was due to an empty stomach or still from that horrible nightmare.

"You should not have s-shouted at them…"

Dark eyes narrowed in a scowl. "Yes, or so it seems. I quite felt it when that thing hit me in the neck."

A sigh. "Well, it seems I am not wanted here. I should be goi…"

"No. Wait."

Pale eyes stared at him in what seemed like a mix of irritation and fascination. "All right…?"

It looked like she expected an apology this time. The scowl deepened. "I am sorry for… for being rude." She better be grateful for this. He wasn't one to excuse very quickly.

The young Uchiha heard her smile. "A-Apology accepted."

Sasuke looked up again. "Could you please tell me _now _where we are?"

Pearl eyes were downcast. "You have s-seen them, right?"

"Hn."

"Well, t-take a guess then…"

"I am asking **you**, woman."

She looked up again, straight in his eyes. "I thought you would be intelligent enough to have it figured o-out by now…"

"Well, no. Sorry for not being able to recognize this _hellhole_."

"There, you have already said it…"

_**-End of chapter three - **_

_**0o0o0o0o0**_

**Well, shit. Not writing for a long time, and then trying to make up for it with such a short chapter! –sheepish look- Tee hee… Well, hope it was good enough. I know I've promised to clear up some things, but it didn't turn out that way. Next chapter, then! –points finger in the air- And goddamnit, I'm going to update faster now! Well, not in the next two weeks, I'm on vacation then… But at least I have a lot of time to think of a good fourth chapter in those days! Shit, I think I shouldn't promise anything, anymore. In case it turns out to be a lot of nothing… Sorry, everyone! If you want to flame me, go for it. I think I deserved it… TT **

**Till next time, folks:) **


	4. The lips that were stained vermillion

_**Cirque d'Horreur**_

_**0o0o0o0o0**_

**A/N: Yes, I'm back again! And my vacation was great n.n More importantly, I had a lot of inspiration, so I could start writing right when I was back home! …and done with unpacking of course. Believe me, you DON'T want to face the wrath of my mother… -.-; Thank god she doesn't know how the computer works, because if she reads this, I'm dead meat. But I love her dearly:) **

_**0o0o0o0o0**_

**Yes, it took me only **_**four**_** chapters to find out I've never put the disclaimer on this story. Geez, I can't believe myself. -.- Anyways: I don't own a thing. You better be grateful for that.**

_**0o0o0o0o0**_

_**- Chapter four: The lips that were stained vermillion. -**_

He didn't react to her slightly sarcastic answer.

Silence came and clouded their surroundings while the Uchiha just kept quiet, digesting the pieces of information. Or at least tried to.

'…_A hellhole?_

_A hellhole._

_No._

_I do not believe it._

_I cannot believe it._

_Never. _

_Those creatures…_

…_they aren't real. How can they? It is merely my own, sick imagination._

_Yes. _

_That is it. _

_My fantasy is playing tricks with me. _

_Tricks…'_

Finally he looked up, wanting to search for those moon-like orbs that were hidden among the darkness.

Flames moved in the corner of his eye.

Swiftly Sasuke moved his head into the direction of the fire that illuminated the sickly green mould on the walls, searching for any possible signs that this place had miraculously set fire entirely.

No such thing.

Only the small fingers of warmth were shining in the obscurity, close by but out of his reach, as if to mock him. He scowled.

But the positive side, though, was that he could find the flower girl with less effort. It didn't took him too long before he had found her, sitting next to him with her face downcast.

"Hey."

She did not move, as if afraid to look at him.

"Hey. I am speaking to you."

No reaction.

Sasuke did not like it at all to be ignored. Not one bit. So when there wasn't a single movement from out of the direction of the young woman, he became a little agitated.

His hand reached out, pushing the girl a bit roughly as if to try to wake her up from the trance-like state.

Slowly, very slowly, he saw it happening. Time seemed to slow down to the point of almost freezing when everything around him but her faded.

As her frail body limply fell towards the ground he tried to grasp her, wanting to behold the girl from suffering from any pain.

However, something else beat him to it as his hand closed around nothing but air. A strange sizzling sound was heard, as if an angry snake was hissing incessantly at him, ready to sink thin, poisonous fangs into a helpless victim. When he suddenly saw green eyes glaring at him ominously from out of the dark, he felt like the prey. But as Sasuke blinked once the eyes had disappeared, seemingly having retreated back into the obscurity if they even had been real. He quickly shook the thought of something evil lurking in the shadows off of him and averted his gaze back to Hinata.

Some sort of substance had wrapped itself almost tenderly around her, preventing her body to crash onto the hard floor. It was as if he was looking at a sleeping creature of the light, floating softly on a light breeze with eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of being carried away by clouds to a far-away place. For a single second he imagined that he was far away, too.

Away from this ominous place that embodied the deepest layer of Hell itself.

Gone to God knows where.

He blinked.

He blinked another time.

Something putrid forced its way in his nostrils, aggressively overpowering the usual stench of sulphur and sending waves of nausea through his intestines. Heaving, he opened his lids as he realized he had closed them unknowingly.

Green eyes were glaring maliciously at him again, animalistic wickedness lurking within the deepest of their pools and this time very real as he felt that they froze every single fiber in his body, every thought in his deluded mind. Not a single word was uttered, but he could see the evilness in those orbs. For a moment something yellow flashed through the green, but it was gone within mere milliseconds.

Long fingers reached out.

As nails scraped painfully over skin, the Uchiha choked when claws were suddenly closed around his neck, pushing harshly as if to force the life out of him.

He felt it again, rising to the highest of his very being…

… The fear.

Oh, God…

I do not want it.

I. do. not. want. it.

_No_…

His eyes rolled back, flashes of his life shot through his mind as fast as lighting would come and left just as quickly, leaving him utterly disorientated. He smelt the rottenness of death all around him, as if he was standing in the middle of a graveyard at midnight when the death ones would come to alive again, climbing out of their coffins and wanting to taste fresh flesh while licking razor-sharp teeth.

A crow cawed twice and darkness overcame once again.

From out of the shadows green eyes stared at him. Coming closer and closer, the illness in them shined and blinded the Uchiha.

'_Why do you not leave me alone?'_

"**Because you hurt her."**

Coal black eyes widened in shock.

"**You are going to die.**

**Die die die, die, die, die.**

**I will smear your blood on the walls, staining them with vermillion****… I love that colour, it is just like her lips. So delicious…**

…**You are going to die."**

He wanted to fight against this voice that announced his passing-away as a morbid sentence of death.

Lifting strained hands up to his neck, he closed them around those that were trying to strangle the last breath out of him.

He pulled.

The fingers were not budging, still chained around his throat like a pit-bull that refused to let go, driven by an animalistic urge.

He pulled again.

No difference.

His own fingers were clawing now, desperately fighting to get some oxygen.

"Gaara…."

Sasuke felt the grip slip a little.

"G-Gaara… please let go o-of him."

Even less pressure.

"Thank you, Gaara… for helping me. B-But it is al right now… You can r-release him."

Finally the hands let go, leaving him gasping for air.

…_Oh, the sweet smell of life…_

His breathing was erratic and he wanted those cool fingers from her, alleviating him like no one else could. But this time there came no healing touches.

Suppressing a shiver that erupted from his mangled body, Sasuke looked up.

Hinata had awoken, and now she was busy soothing someone whose face was not entirely visible for it was still hidden in the shadows. But the green eyes in which the small flickering flames were dancing told him enough. Something deep inside of him stung suddenly, like a faint needle.

He could hear her carefully spoken whisperings.

"It is all right, Gaara… Thank you f-for helping me. It is all right…" Her hand was stroking the cheek of the other softly, seeming to calm him down. The fingers of the strange man were caressing her lips in exchange, him mumbling something incoherent every now and then. Where the pale fingers trailed they left a trace of red, making the pink slightly darker than before.

Blood.

_Blood._

"**Delicious…"**

He had heard it again.

That voice.

But both Hinata and that Gaara-guy did not react to it at all, so Sasuke began to wonder if he was going to lose his mind. He chuckled darkly for a moment.

_Maybe it was for the best if he were to lose himself here. _

The thought of it all made the young Uchiha slightly sick. He had to keep his composure if he wanted to stay alive. He was not about to give a couple of imaginary demons the satisfaction of succeeding in cracking him. Suddenly a dry cough erupted from his throat and he coughed heavily.

Two pairs of eyes turned to him.

"S-Sasuke? Are you all right as well?"

He managed to wheeze out a huff in between his coughing, no longer wanting any help. Sitting up right, he managed to glare at the person who had tried to strangle him to death two minutes ago. Hinata noticed it. She looked from the red-haired youth who was staring at the other man with indifference and back to the Uchiha again.

"Sasuke, I'm really s-sorry what happened. But Gaara did not mean to…"

"Hn. Save it. I do not care in the slightest. But when the homicidal fool tries it…

Before he had even blinked a large wave of grainy substance washed over him, granular matter scraping over his legs, his arms and chest before reaching his face with incredulous speed, like thousands and thousands of small ants would do with an enemy or a prey, overruling them in mere seconds while biting with tiny mouths in the flesh.

And then he was in the darkness again. This time by full consciousness, though. As he breathed he immediately felt the grains grate his lungs; He coughed harshly to excel the irritating vexation, which only caused more sand-like granules to inverse his mouth.

It smelled of decayed bodies.

"**Die, die, die….**

**You are going to die.**

**Foolish boy."**

The words filled his ears, hung around him in the must air and seemed to laugh at his misery.

"**Die, die, die…"**

The walls neared even more.

He began to panic slightly; where was he situated now? What was it exactly that imprisoned him in this… penitentiary? Trying to lift a hand, Sasuke carefully touched the walls that were surrounding him. Nails scraped over the surface, causing small pieces to fall off.

Sand.

It was so close.

So close around him. Suffocating.

He did not like it.

Far, far away he could hear another voice, faint but sweet as honey. It sounded calm as a stream of water, but he could still distinguish an undertone of panic.

_Her_ voice.

"**Die, die, die…****You human."**

The ill voice seemed to fade a bit: overpowered by the other.

Suddenly the walls began to collapse around him, strains of sand falling on top of him. More and more. His mouth, his nose, his ears; they were invaded by grains, a never-ending rivulet choking him…

He could breathe no longer….

…and then it was gone.

All away, perished to oblivion.

From behind closed lids the faint dancing of flames was noticeable.

Onyx eyes opened and looked around, locking with intense green ones. Sasuke scowled at the being; when he could stand, that Gaara-creature would get a piece of his mind.

Gaara did not seem afraid in the least by the death glare and bared white teeth himself, lips forming an appalling sneer. Dark-rimmed eyes narrowed dangerously. The large gourd on his back seemed to shake with strange anticipation. A low growl that was not human erupted from his throat and Sasuke could hear that voice again, although Gaara had not moved his lips.

"**Die die die, die die, die die****..."**

"Gaara, please..."

"**...Die, die..."**

"G-Gaara?"

"**Silence, human.**Speak more eloquent.** If it weren't for the fact that you have helped me, I would have ripped your eyeballs out. Do not speak. **Go on. **I will kill you. **Do not leave me.**"**

"Gaara, do not let him get to you…"

Sasuke looked in silence at the ill spectacle, seeing Gaara's facial expression change from animalistic to forcing and back to predatorily again. It seemed he was twisted in an inner battle, something not human had chosen him as a host. Some words were uttered to Hinata, others were directed at himself.

Suddenly Gaara fell onto his knees, gripping his flaming red hair and tore on it, screaming in agony with eyes shut tightly. Hinata kneeled next to him, placing soft hands on his cheeks once again. Whispering soothing nothings as one would do with a small child, she continued caressing Gaara's face without a single trace of fear and to Sasuke she suddenly looked more of an angel than ever.

A former creature of the Gods, with broken wings.

Fallen into the claws of shadows from the night, like a bleating lamb devoured by the snapping jaws of the wolf.

The screaming ceased little by little and by the time it was no more than frightened whispers, Hinata carefully took his hands into her smaller ones and directed them to his sides, a few strands of bright red hair swirling onto the cold bricks of the floor like flaming feathers.

"It's all right now…Gaara."

Strained eyelids snapped open, looking directly at the person in front of them. Hinata did not back away as Gaara leaned closer to her, putting hands on her shoulders; she knew he was merely trying to catch a whiff of her scent.

The grip on her tightened slightly and she winced at the feeling of nails ducking into her pale skin. Gaara had pushed his face into the croak of her neck and sniffed, lips touching her slightly.

Suddenly he pushed back, letting go of the girl and looked at her before he stood up. Towering over her, Gaara continued staring at the young woman and then bent down slightly, stroking her cheek for a single time. After retreating his hand he averted his gaze to the Uchiha, who was still sitting in a corner, back pressed into the wall behind him.

A single stare, and a single warning.

'_Do not touch he__r anymore.'_

Sand rose up once again and engulfed the red-haired man, his form slowly disappearing in the grains. The river of granules descended into the ground and faded swiftly; the only evidence that the youth had been there were the few deserted hairs that lied solely on the floor.

Sasuke waited for Hinata to speak; he was very curious what she would say to this. He did not have to wait for long. The girl, still sitting on the ground, slowly turned her head to him.

Pale eyes looked into coal-black ones.

"You should not have provoked him…" The whisper was soft, but accusing nonetheless.

"Provoked him? He was the one who tried to kill me."

"You already knew what he was when you saw him for the f-first time… and you still called him… _th-that_." Upon hearing the upset undertone, Sasuke concluded that she referred to the 'homicidal fool' – pet name and for once decided not to retort with a snappish comeback. In stead, he asked the question that lingered in the back of his head for a while now.

"Why were you so… far away back then?"

Pale eyes saddened even more.

"I… I cannot tell you th-that."

"I want to know."

"W-Well, you c-can't!" She was standing now, tears leaking from those rare orbs. He saw them falling, blossoming into fragile white flowers on the cold stones. She averted her gaze and without looking back she disappeared.

For a while Sasuke stared at the spot the flower girl had been standing, the white flora still surrounding it, before heaving a slightly annoyed sigh.

'_Women…'_

_**-**__** End of chapter four - **_

_**0o0o0o0o0**_

**A/N: Yes, Sasuke is being an asshole as always… Anyway, that was a pretty long chapter (had to make up from the last one), I hope you enjoyed it! Probably still as vague as ever, but I promise you'll learn soon enough what exactly is going on. And I introduced our favourite redhead! XD Yep, things will get interesting. As you probably already noticed, Shukaku is still a part of him in this story. Please tell me what you think, I really, REALLY love all of your reviews. n.n **


	5. The door that lead to nothingness

_**Cirque d'Horreur**_

_**0o0o0**_

**A/N: Well, shit. I'm sorry for not updating so long, people. ****Again. -sighs- I'm stupid, I know… The only (lame-ass) excuse I have is that I've got it very busy… -.- Yeah… I'm looking out for the 27****th**** of June, when my preliminaries are finished. n.n Woohoo. **

_**0o0o0**_

_**Disclaimer: **_**The fact that I'm writing fanfiction probably says enough already.**

_**0o0o0**_

_**-**__** Chapter five: The door that lead to nothingness - **_

'..._How__ long have I been here already…?'_

A soft sigh silently echoed through the chamber, sounding hollower each time it was reverberated by the moist walls. Erratic heartbeats began to thump louder in the darkness as panic arose.

White eyes stared into nothingness, cutting through the obscurity as they were vaguely illuminated. Shifting from the left side to the right and back to the left again, they seemed to be looking for an unseen danger; swiftly and smoothly, like a black cat would move in the night, they turned slightly before eyelids hid them from their surroundings.

A body shivered as goose bumps appeared, rippling the skin. The sighs became harsher, frequently interrupted by raspy breaths. Limbs moved slightly; almost inaudible as if the owner was afraid they were heard. A single drop of sweat trickled down pale flesh, travelling down a temple, a face, a cheek, a neck, a throat…

Heartbeats steadily drummed, thumping harshly in the ears of a terrified girl; torturing her, as nothing else but herself was there to help her ease the panic that slowly began to reach its peak.

'_Please, do not let them come to me…_

…_please. _

_I do not want to…_

_Please._

_Please!_

_**Don't**__!' _

A hand fisted tightly; nails imprinted red marks as they were dug into ghost-white skin.

Hinata reprimanded herself not to cry; never, _never_ would she show the slightest trace of fear in front of her capturers. She couldn't. They would see it, use it against her until she would break. She had to stay strong. If not, it would be only a matter of time before the single thread she was rigidly holding onto to keep herself from falling into nothingness would snap too.

But wouldn't that be better?

She was already used to the darkness.

But this…

…this waiting.

The abiding of the arrival of _them. _

If they would come, that is. She didn't even know if they would. That frustrated her to no end; the uncertainty, the insecurity that was droving her slowly mad.

Would they come?

Or not?

They _wouldn't, _would they…

…No…

No.

_Please __make them go away…_

At the sound of a sudden movement outside the girl immediately bolted upwards, opal orbs wide with fear for what was coming as they were staring hypnotized towards the door; she couldn't escape it, no matter how much she wanted to.

No, she couldn't disappear… Not for them.

Never.

The door slowly creaked, its protracted sound sending shivers down her spine as her fate neared with every second; coming closer and closer and laughing in her face.

The temperature descended even more, cold chills raking through her body as the murderous presence of something evil lurked near her. She felt eyes upon her; silently daring the girl to look into them as they seemed to lure her into an innocent game, but would devour her if her pupil less orbs would indeed connect with them.

Although both her mind and heart screamed not to, Hinata finally dared to raise her head up. She had no other choice. Nothing but to meet with the face that would tell her her destiny. Slowly, very slowly, she lifted her eyes, until they met with sadistic red ones. Everything around her faded as she was pulled into an abyss of overwhelming darkness, pulling her more and more under the surface. She did not move as footsteps were nearing, slowly coming closer like a predator would do if he had finally cornered its prey. Razor-like teeth became visible as a grotesque smirk was formed on a gruesome countenance.

"Hello, little flower."

_**0o0o0**_

A head snapped up, narrowed onyx eyes stared to a random point on the walls.

The Uchiha listened very closely; he was certain that he had heard a fearful sound mere seconds ago. He did not know why it even concerned him for he himself was not exactly on vacation here either; but the slight suspicion that the whimper had come from someone who was probably his only hope to get out of this place, caused the tiniest pang of concern to crawl through his intestines like a poisonous serpent.

He sighed in annoyance. That stupid girl should be the least of his worries right now. After the joyous meeting with a certain redheaded psychopath, he wasn't really anticipated to meet the rest of his colleagues here. He did not know where he was, or who his captivators were. Let alone what. But of one thing he was certain, though:

_T__hey. Couldn't. Be. Human_.

Sasuke would never admit it; but this was beginning to come very close to a morbid fairytale having come to life. He felt kind of lost, dwelling through deserted dark hallways and walking slowly towards the door that would lead him to the land of forgotten beings.

He knew he was only still alive because of that flower girl. Dependence was something strange to him, for he was always told it was akin to weakness. His very existence did not matter in the slightest here; he could be killed every second of the day, any minute of the night. He knew it and he hated it. Why was he here…?

He was roughly pulled out of his thoughts as a blood-curling scream filled his ears so suddenly he wasn't even entirely sure for one second if he had heard it right.

_Was it really…_

Eyes widening slightly at another disturbing sound, Sasuke snapped out of his daze and looked at the door, as if expecting someone would barge in any minute.

He had heard many tormented voices since his arrival here; but this one had sounded particularly horrified, as if it couldn't believe what was happening. Maybe a newcomer, like himself?

Footsteps were nearing, seemingly coming closer by. In a calm way they were strolling towards his chamber; he could clearly distinguish the echoes of one person.

The steps halted; a slightly hissing sound was heard as the door opened with an agonizing creak.

Sasuke boldly looked up at his visitor; blood-red eyes stared indifferently back at him, a predatoristic gleam subtly hidden in the deep pools. Tense silence hung in the air for a while; Sasuke challenging the creature to speak up, the demon daring his prisoner to utter one word to him. Finally, it was the latter who spoke.

"Food."

Before he could even comprehend if the demon meant it was he who would be today's special, something was tossed at him. Sasuke quickly dodged it; a slightly squishy and slobbering sound could be heard as it bounced against the wall behind him before falling onto the cold ground with a sickening thud. Glaring back at the monster he was met with a mocking sneer.

"Enjoy it, human." The door was closed again, leaving the young man in the darkness once again with only the weakly shining and flickering flames of the torches to illuminate the room slightly. He turned to the wall, looking for what was apparently his meal for today.

The dark stain splattered on the wall where his 'food' had hit it did not please him at all. A sudden putrid stench that forced itself in his nostrils did nothing to help his suspicions either. But: he was hungry. His pride was forced into a corner as he finally spotted the subject of his thoughts and reached out for it.

Thick, warm liquid stained his fingers as soon as he touched it. With a scowl he retreated his hand as if he had burned himself and shoved the thing towards a torch with one foot; before he would start on his dinner, he would like to know what exactly was supposed to satisfy his slightly growling stomach. As soon as his eyes had adjusted, Sasuke took a good look.

Dull eyes stared back at him lifelessly while thick blood slowly began to form a puddle, dripping down pale flesh like tears and sticking into hair.

The Uchiha gagged with disgust as it hit him like a thousand rocks.

There, lying on the ground and looking at him with dead orbs, was the deformed head of a slaughtered human being.

_**0o0o0**_

Hinata let out a whimper of fear as she was forced to stand up and dragged to an unknown place by a crusted claw. Her eyes had directed to the floor again. Not far away was the frightening breathing of someone tortured heard, a body being dragged over to its final destination; mangled for the pleasure of demons.

'_Do not look up, do not look up… Keep you composure and they might let you out of this aliv__e again.' _

Nails pressed into frail skin as they walked. The chilling coldness wasn't even felt as it was overpowered by the putrid smell and tense atmosphere that lingered around her like sickness around a slaughterhouse. Hinata did not notice it anymore; it was like it had always been around her.

She had locked herself far, far away from this morbid world a long time ago, forgotten how long she had even been here. Sometimes she would come back, but it was nothing but fear and death that would welcome her. So Hinata had always tried to lock her mind, put her soul in a small box, and clear herself out of her surroundings. Nothing more than a hollow shell, she adjusted and smoothly weaved herself through the demons and other creatures, like a small fairy dancing in the obscurity. Most of the time it worked.

But she could never listen to the terrified screams of victims being butchered after their will was broken without trembling a little; her carefully build wall broke down brick by brick as the stench of blood filled every fibre of her body, the pain of not being able to do anything throbbing in her mind. The voices would haunt her in her sleep forever.

Sometimes it was so much she almost couldn't bear it; the feeling of terror closely surrounding her like a second skin was weighing down on her small shoulders heavily, pushing her more and more to her own grave.

It was then that she would escape to the outer world, the light. Even if it could last for no more than a few minutes.

No, she could never escape from the jaws of Hell; even if she would, she had nowhere to return to. Her home had perished long time ago, taking her friends and family with it. And _they_ would find her. They would find her and take her back again.

Destiny was inevitable.

Her cousin had learned her that many years ago.

Hinata had almost forgotten about her previous life; banning all the memories out of her mind because they hurt her so much. But sometimes she would fly back again, remembering everything that she had lost.

And when she would be outside at night, sniffing the sweet air around her and admiring the beauty of nature, she felt at peace, calmness overpowering her empty life and the nightly forest soothing the pain.

But then he had come.

Sasuke.

She already knew his name before she even really saw him. And yet, she had never seen him in her entire life. Maybe he was a long-faded memory too…

Hinata didn't know. But what she did know, was that she didn't want him to get captured too. The sense of dread that had filled her whole being as soon as the sole thought had entered her, almost took the breath out of her lungs.

She had tried to save him, but it had held no avail. And now he was here too; imprisoned like all the thousands of others that had come before him. It would be only Death waiting for him from now on, bony fingers beckoning slyly. She would see it, and watch. She could do nothing more.

Destiny could be cruel sometimes.

_**0o0o0**_

The splattering sound echoed through the chamber as he threw up. His stomach hurt like hell and felt strangled, as if his intestines were a clew of crawling flesh, eating each other alive.

Hacking another time, he spit out some saliva mixed with the bitter taste of bile before coughing. He raised a hand and wiped his mouth off, immediately smelling the stinking blood that was sticking on his clothes, staining his fingers, glued on his skin…

He gulped another wave of acid down, wiping his hand on his pants with a disgusted look. After having regained himself, Sasuke slowly stood up, dark eyes narrowed in a dangerous glare.

…_He was to get out of here, dead or alive. _

_**- End of chapter five: The **__**door that lead to nothingness -**_

_**0o0o0**_

**A/N: Another**** chapter, hope you liked it. I am very well aware that this story isn't really progressing, I'll try to speed it up a little if you're think it's annoying. Please let me know what you think about it!! I love reviews, just as I love the people who have already reviewed -platonically speaking of course :)- Thank you very much for your wonderful comments. n.n**


	6. The madness that was hidden under the

_**Cirque d'Horreur**_

_**0o0o0**_

**A/N: ****Yeah! My computer has been fixed. Finally. I'm really sorry I haven't updated for so long, but when I came home my favourite technical masterpiece was completely fucked up. X0 All the (un)completed chapters/stories were sent somewhere into oblivion, so I had to start all over again. Ah well. It keeps you going, right:) Anyway: Chapter six is finally here! n.n Hope you enjoy it.**

_**0o0o0**_

_**Disclaimer: **_**Don't own Naruto. It's a shame, no?**

_**0o0o0**_

_**-**__** Chapter six: The madness that was hidden under the golden surface -**_

Nails scraped over a surface made of cold stones. Fingers felt around on the slimy bricks covered with phlegm; every now and then it glistered in the weakly flickering flames and then he could see it on his own hands too; they were covered with the sickly green liquid like it was some sort contagious disease, smelling rotten like the decayed entrails of road kill.

Sasuke no longer found it disgusting; he didn't even thought it was slightly repulsive. He simply no longer cared for it.

His emotions were dead.

Frozen, or at least he let them be for as long as he could muster it up.

He had pushed them away into the furthest corner of his mind, where it was dark and only long-forgotten memories remained, waiting to be taken back to the light again. That wouldn't happen. If he allowed them to come back again, he could never escape from here. The confusion and desperation would return, making him vulnerable and an inviting prey.

Never, _never_ would he allow himself to become an easy target. He was too proud for that; he wasn't planning to stain the name of his family anytime. Not when his brother had done something that was unforgivable.

His brother, the traitor.

The young Uchiha could still remember it very clearly. It had happened the same night the demons that had haunted him for so long suddenly disappeared. And with them, his brother.

Itachi.

He had taken the life of many, including those of their own parents.

The reason why was still unknown, even today. He had just left after the massacre, simply walking away while redness was sticking on his hands, leaving his very father and mother in a pool of their own blood, dead eyes frozen in the utter horror they must have felt in the last seconds of their life before they were slaughtered by their own son.

Being left alone until they were found by their other son.

Himself.

One of the two survivors of what people called 'The Uchiha Massacre'. He hated those words with every fibre of his body.

Yes, his demons had vanished in that night. But his brother, his very own brother, had made sure that at least one other would replace them all. He himself had become a demon for his little brother, a monster that no one dared to oppose or to even speak of in the open, let alone to seek for it.

Itachi silently had been declared dead by the rest of the village, but he was still very much alive. Sasuke knew and was disgusted with himself for not having done anything about that fact yet.

So, determined about doing something about it, he had left. Left in search for the demon that vexed him. He never found him. It was as if he had disappeared from the earth entirely, leaving only his name that had become a myth among the whispers of the villagers.

And just when Sasuke had decided to return home, to find more signs that could point to Itachi's current whereabouts, the faithful night had come and the darkness had devoured him.

Now he was here. In this chamber that smelled like there had been taken the death of thousands place, decayed blood and intestines smeared on the walls, the floor and everywhere around him, the agonizing screams of those who were being tormented echoing in his ears the entire time and the dust of bones covering the soil underneath his feet.

He had to get out.

He had to release himself from this hell, and find his brother so that his other demons would perish too, so that the inner turmoil would fade.

He had to get out.

_**0o0o0**_

She could hear the blood splatter against the walls in the room next to her, followed by a growl of hunger and she knew that there had been murdered again. Again, the remnants of what once had been human were being eaten, and again another monster had been born.

So many lives had been taken, so many pains had been suffered. So many minds had been crushed, so many bones had been snapped. So many blood had been spilled.

It was unbearable when she thought about it. It was too much to take, too heavy to bear. But she had done it. She still did, carrying the pains and thoughts of it all with her. But sometimes she would ask herself when the time would come when she would be crushed underneath it.

She was asking herself right now.

She didn't dare to glance at the corner of the room, where a freshly killed corpse lay, covered with its own blood and mud as it had been dragged through the very forest where she herself always wandered when she could escape every now and then.

A shudder went through her spine as she tried to think of something else, of the world she would flee to when it became too much. She couldn't flee right now.

Golden eyes were fixed upon her, inhumanly gleaming and not caring to cover the insanity that lurked within them.

The silence was so tense that it felt as if it were going to suffocate her, thick like some sort of ill fog.

Hinata was smart enough not to look up. She knew very well that this was something you had to show respect for, as it was one of the higher beings in this place. A creature that, like all the others, killed without remorse, but in a way even some demons thought was cruel.

Her hands continued trembling in her lap even though she tried to stop it. She closed her eyes but immediately opened them again, fearful for what the monster in front of her would do if it saw this hint of fear.

Breaths came out irregularly; the atmosphere was killing her, the disgusting scent of spilled blood attacked all her senses and made the bile rise up high in her throat.

Finally, the creature in front of her decided to break the tense silence.

"_**Flower**_."

She didn't look up.

The demon laughed cruelly before mocking her further.

"_**I demand you to raise you head. Do it.**_"

She closed and opened her eyes several times before swallowing the bitter taste of bile, and tilted her head up very, very slowly.

Pure white connected with tainted gold. Feelings of utter terror struck her with force, filling her mind with horrendous images of bloodshed and mangled corpses high piled up, starkly standing out against an ink black sky. She felt her body paralyzing, her breath stuck in her throat. She gasped with difficulty and felt beams of cold sweat travel down her skin, but did not dare to avert her eyes. He would kill her for that.

A sadistic smirk revealed a row of teeth, some glinstering with dark stains that reminded her vaguely of blood.

"_**Tell me… do you wish for that arrogant human to stay alive…?**__"_

Hinata gasped softly as she knew who the demon was talking about. He noticed. "_**Ahh…you feel sympathy for it, no?**__"_ The smirk went wider, a black tongue slithering out like some sort of tentacle and softly grazing her cheek, licking a stray drop of sweat off. She shuddered under its touch but remained quiet with opal eyes focused on the wall in front of her, wide in silent fear.

Drips of saliva fell on her lap, recognizably tainted with the red of spilled blood.

…Oh _god_, that disgustingly slimy tongue felt so revolting… The way it touched her skin, crept over her flesh, crawled in her neck… Her entire body began to tremble as she heaved.

'_Hinata...' _Her eyes widened in shock upon hearing the foreign voice in her crying mind. Never in her life had she heard it, but somehow it sounded strangely familiar...

'…_Hinata. Do not fear, it will be over soon… Hold on for a little longer…_' The soft voice comforted her a little, calmed her a bit. She closed her eyes again and let the tongue slither further over her skin while the voice in her head continued talking soothingly.

"_**All right, flower. I will let it live**__** for now, because I love you so much." **_

And he was gone, as were the voice that now seemed a mere illusion, leaving a shivering Hinata alone with her clouded thoughts.

_**0o0o0**_

The stench of death became unbearable in his chamber. He wanted to get out, to get some oxygen, get to smell the air of outside again.

Blood dripped off his hands as they were wounded from searching the walls for a way out, any sign that could help him escape, any attribute that could make it easier for him.

Nothing.

_Nothing_.

He had never been one to feel desperate, or weak for that matter. But now…

Sasuke closed his eyes in vexation, irritated by the fact that he couldn't even find a way out of here. What kind of simpleton was he?

Sitting down on the ground his hands gripped dark hair tightly, reprimanding himself to get up again, but he wouldn't.

He couldn't.

Maybe there was no way out of here. He hadn't seen the flower girl since she had fled away from him crying, and thinking about that he immediately felt the tiniest pang of guilt coursing through him. He waved it aside, telling himself that it was her own stupid fault.

Looking around again his eyes fell upon the door, not even really concentrating yet.

But then he noticed it.

His eyes widened. Taking a deep breath, he slowly heaved himself up and walked closer to it, careful to not make a sound.

It was true.

The door was open.

This wasn't happening.

It was.

It couldn't.

But it was.

'_Maybe it is merely another trick, meant to lure me out,' _he told himself quietly. But the more he thought about it, the more he came to the conclusion that taking a swift look couldn't possibly hurt. The line of vacillation was crossed.

He reached one hand out to the door, fingers pushing softly against its surface. With an elongated creak it went open even further, showing more and more of what was behind it.

A repulsive choking sound rang in his ears.

Immediately he fell back, a heavy weight upon him that produced a prolonged groan and was blocking his sight, the stench of burned flesh and death penetrating his senses so severely that it almost made him pass out. He shut his eyes tightly as his muscles strained to get their owner up again, adrenalin pumped through his veins due to the sudden action and his body was in upper preparedness because something had attacked him. He wrestled underneath the dead weight and finally succeeded to push it off of him, breaths coming out wheezing and hacking. In his haziness he had noticed a sickening crack coming from somewhere, but paid no heed to it.

Sasuke stared as the thing that had fallen on him didn't move anymore after it had rolled off of him, just laying there motionless. And he saw why, the answer every now and then enlightened by flaming torches.

The crack that he had heard just moments ago had been a spine being broken into many fragments; some of the ribs were sticking out now, protruding the ulcerating flesh that looked so repulsive that it almost was not real.

It seemed that it had been dead for a long time; some parts were entirely rotten away so that only the bone remained, covered with remnants of the flesh. There was no blood. He almost threw up at the smell and the sight but held himself as he scowled slightly at the once-human being before him, dusting his already torn clothes off in an attempt to get the pieces of rotting flesh away.

It was a dead body that had fallen upon him, a decayed corpse apparently either being pushed or…

Another inhuman growl interrupted his thoughts.

With a look of abhorrence Sasuke stared as the corpse suddenly shook with convulsion, limbs twitching as if possessed by a mindless ghost. What seemingly was the mouth opened wide, a gaping black hole showing only sharp teeth. Another series of cracks and snaps was heard as the apparently living corpse stretched its arm out with a moan and tried to get up, its head suddenly turning to Sasuke who was frozen in the hallway.

The latter was shaken out of his trance as soon as he saw claws shakily nearing at him, even though barely reaching still frightening as hell. He rapidly kicked the festering hand away, a few fingers falling off and the creature howled as it saw them hit the ground. It withdrew slowly, staring with only one eye at its hand as the other socket was empty, a few slimy threads still hanging out of it.

Sasuke wasn't planning on getting more acquainted with his 'visitor' and swiftly evaded the zombie as it approached him again, this time with a little more speed as if determined to get its new-found prey now.

Hungry shrieks and groans following him through the dark, the young Uchiha ran away from his pursuer through the labyrinth of narrow aisles, passing other corpses and rotten body parts scattered around the entire place, bones peeled from their skin laying on the muddy soil; it all looked like some sort of haunted house but was in truth so very real…

No demons were on his path, but Sasuke was so caught up in running and finding an exit, _anything _that could get him out of this horror-tale, that he didn't even notice their absence.

Nails scratched his back, and he didn't need to look behind him to see what it was; the putrid smell and moaning told him enough. He was angry with himself for running away, but if there was one thing that he had learned from those old bedtime-stories, it was that the undead kept on coming back if you hadn't got the right tools, no matter how many times you had slain them.

Time and the right tools weren't matters he possessed right now, that much he realized. He had to think; everything was so surreal and so strange, but he had to _think _now_…_He silently prayed to the Gods to grant his one wish right this moment.

'_If only there was a door…'_

Coal black eyes glanced around, not seeing very much in the weak light of the torches that were hanging on the walls, flickering and sometimes fading, but somehow soon returning as a newly-reborn phoenix.

But then there was a slight flash, as though his prayers had been heard; something reflected the flames.

Sasuke squeezed his eyes to slits and concentrated onto where the reflection had come from. Stretching his hand out to a certain place on one of the walls around him his fingers touched something solid and smooth, and he saw a golden doorknob, framed by a door. It was not locked.

For a second he stayed still, his hand around the knob, thinking about the strange fact that there apparently existed something like gold in the world of demons and other creatures of the underworld, but he had no other choice than to open the door as behind him his pursuer had caught up with his speed.

With little difficulty Sasuke turned the knob and immediately stepped over the threshold, swiftly closing the door with force behind him. Somehow, he doubted that a mere creature like that zombie would be able to open this particular door. There were scratches heard as the zombie frantically clawed at the door, trying to get to its food. It didn't held avail as the door stayed close, not budging whatsoever. Sasuke smirked a bit and turned around, looking for what was so important that it had to be hidden so thoroughly.

His eyes widened as they came to meet with a woman that had her yellow eyes so concentrated on him that he almost felt them burning a hole into his forehead.

She was hauntingly beautiful, the sort of beauty that represented almost always danger and mistrust. Long black hair was falling around her like a waterfall, surrounding her frame like a dark aura. Pink lips formed a smile that lacked the warmth, instead gave off a chilling warning not to fall into her trap that she had obviously set out. There flashed something in the yellow, it seemed more...

...golden now.

"Hello, Sasuke. I was waiting for your arrival."

_**-**__** End of chapter six: The madness that was hidden under the golden surface - **_

_**0o0o0**_

**A/N: ****So, that was it. Hope it made up for the long wait a little… n.n; It even was longer at first, but I decided to cut it at the end and save that for the next chap. That way I can update faster! I'm halfway done for chapter seven now, so… yeah. Uhm, review? Please?**


End file.
